


It Was a Day Like Any Other

by ShinyMechAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warning in Summary, Additional Warnings Apply, Gun Violence, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMechAngel/pseuds/ShinyMechAngel
Summary: Trigger Warning: Gun violence in schoolsBrief descriptions of aboveI was recently given the following writing prompt: “Start a story with a sentence that is genuinely happy and upbeat, no double meanings. End it with the same sentence, but this time it’s chilling, dark, horrifying, etc.”It speaks volumes about the state of the world today that this is what fell out of my head onto the page.I’m sorry in advance for any negative impact even this summary and the warnings above may have caused.





	It Was a Day Like Any Other

It was a day like any other. Birdsong filtered through her bedroom window as she began her usual morning debate. *Surely they wouldn’t miss me if I just went back to sleep.* Looking around the room, she spotted her uniform and sighed. Just as she was strongly considering reuniting with the pillow, her father called up and tempted her with breakfast.

“Eat up, you need your energy.”  
Remembering the pep rally scheduled for that afternoon, she was met with a renewed desire to stay home. “You know, I think I might be coming down with something...”  
“No. You’ve missed too many days already. Finish up and get to the bus.”

Her first few classes were the same as always, too long, and full of information no one needs after high school. Lunch came and went much too quickly. The rest of the day was a blur of rowdy students, exasperated teachers, and the occasional bit of new information that managed to breach her disinterest.

The student body filed into the gymnasium after the final bell rang. Just as the principal began the first of many long-winded speeches, the far set of double doors burst open and chaos ensued. Gunfire. Screaming. Running. Pandemonium. Feet from safety, she felt pain in her back and she stumbled. Fell.

It was a day like any other.


End file.
